


La Chancla of My Heart

by CrownedPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedPrince/pseuds/CrownedPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance falls in love with his biggest enemy. La chancla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Chancla of My Heart

     Lance lead a happy life. He had friends and girls. He had all the girls and didn't need anyone. That is until one day, he had the brilliant idea to pour water on Keith's head. How did he not hear it? The sound was branded into his brain from memory. _How?_  The sound echoed in his memory. How did he not hear the gasps from everyone around him? How did he not hear the smack of the flip-flop? The sound of the frying pan dropping. The stack of perfectly folded laundry coming to an end.

     Lance gripped on the rough material of the couch. Just as Lance was about to let the water tip, he glanced quickly over at Hunk. Tears streaming down Hunk's dark cheeks and Pidge shaking her head solemnly. Then it hit him. Literally. It all happened so quickly. In a flash. His vision went white as his head knocked back. But by what? Then he felt it. The burning sting that hit him right in the face. The blood dripping from his nose as he laid on the floor wondering what just happened. Then he realized he was soaking wet. Allura came over to him and smacked him upside the head as he sat up.

"Next time you try to pull a joke like that on another paladin I will make sure to chancla your crotch!"

     Lance pinched his nose and whimpered as Allura took a step towards him and took the empty glass. When Lance looked up, Hunk was approaching with one of the shirts Shiro had in hand and jogged to him.

"Here," Hunk said, ignoring Shiro's curses.

"Thanks, man. Dude, I can't believe she threw me a chancla."

Keith rolled his eyes, "You really are immature, Lance. What kind of person pours water on someone who's reading?"

"Lance," Pidge snickered. Lance shot Pidge a glare. Pidge only ignored him and walked past Lance, with Keith following shortly after. Shiro asked if Lance needed anything and then took Hunk by the arm, leading him out towards the laundry room. Lance dipped his head forward when he saw it. _**T**_ ** _he chancla._**  He shuddered and reached to grab it and return it to Allura. How could she literally forget to pick up her own shoe? But as soon as he brushed his fingers against the smooth sole, he knew he was doomed.

     How could he be such a fool? Such an idiot? He ran his fingers over the beads on the strap and shivered. The dark centerpieces. Lance quickly looked around. No one. He grabbed the chancla and ran to his room. He held the chancla close to his chest and whimpered. This wasn't right. The chancla didn't belong to him. Literally. He wanted nothing more than to be with it, though. He never believed in love at first sight until five minutes ago. He knew that what he felt was passion. He yearned to be with the chancla more than anything. It wasn't until he felt something drip on his forearm that he realized he was crying. Tears were spilling down onto his cheeks.

"Don't look. I don't want you to see me in such a weak state." He held the chancla closer and he knew he wasn't imagining the warmth he felt doing so. Lance brushed his fingers against the beaded strap and let out a sigh. This is wrong. It was so wrong and he knew it. The chancla was his enemy. The chancla had hurt him. The blood on his shirt was proof of that. But the love and passion he held for the chancla are undeniable. It was burning. Lance held the chancla to his forehead.

"Is it wrong to want nothing more than to be with you?"

Lance knew the answer to that and smiled softly.

"I love you too."


End file.
